


Oneiric - Elvis

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1450]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The case of the dead Elvis impersonator and the crazy wedding shenanigans.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1450]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Oneiric - Elvis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/20/2003 for the word [oneiric](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/20/oneiric).
> 
> oneiric[ oh-nahy-rik ]  
> adjective  
> of or relating to dreams.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. I'm not sure what I wrote is really what the prompt was going for, but I hope she likes it anyway.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony likes to turn things into jokes when he's uncomfortable. He jokingly proposes to Gibbs, who surprisingly says yes. Gibbs has been dreaming of Tony for years and suddenly he has an opportunity. He makes the arrangements and swoops Tony with him to Boston. He even invites their dads. Tony gets a surprise wedding.
> 
> Takes place before gay marriage was legalized everywhere. Oh and they're not in a relationship pre-proposal.  
>  **End Prompt**

It all started when a case took them to Vegas. They’d gotten called out for a case where a petty officer doubled as an Elvis impersonator and while the petty officer appeared to die much further away, he was wearing his Elvis outfit when he died. They’d had no luck finding any clues where he’d washed ashore, so they’d flown to Vegas and started going through Elvis chapels looking for anyone who recognized their seaman.

After the tenth Elvis chapel and the massive awkwardness that the entire team was experiencing, Tony couldn’t help but jokingly propose, “Will you marry me, Gibbs?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Tony looked at his teammates, wondering if he’d heard wrong, but they all looked as shocked as he felt. “Are you ok, Gibbs?”

“We’ll discuss this after we solve the case.”

”Onto the next Elvis impersonator chapel then!” Tony cheerily announced.

His teammates shot him confused looks, but Tony didn’t care. He was falling back on bad humor. He knew it was a bad habit, but he didn’t know what else to do to break the uncomfortable tension.

He had no idea what was going to happen when this case was over, but that was a bridge he would cross when they got that far. For now, they just needed to power through the case and find the one responsible for the seaman’s death. Tony led the way to the next chapel.

They still hadn’t found anyone who recognized their petty officer. Tony was beginning to give up hope. Maybe they were wrong to come to Vegas. Maybe there was an Elvis impersonator thing closer to where they found the petty officer or where he died that they should be checking into instead.

Still they were already in Vegas. They might as well finish checking all the chapels. There were so many of them, though. It was insane how many Elvis chapels there were in such a small area. 

“Is this the last one?” Bishop wondered.

“No. I think there are about five more,” McGee murmured.

“Let’s split up, so that we can cover them faster and go home.” Tony suggested.

“Bishop go with McGee. Hit the ones farther away. Tony and I will take the two closest.”

“Got it, boss.”

Silence descended between Tony and Gibbs as they made their way to the next Elvis impersonator chapel. Normally Tony would babble about whatever, but after Gibbs’ latest revelation he was afraid to say anything. He didn’t have the slightest idea what was going through Gibbs’ head when he accepted Tony’s obviously joking proposal, but he couldn’t afford to think about it right now. They had a case to solve.

Still both chapels yielded nothing. They headed to the next closest, which should have been the last one that McGee and Bishop were hitting. Hopefully, McGee and Bishop were having more luck than they were. 

“I meant it, you know.”

“What?”

“I’ve wanted a relationship with you for a long time.”

“Gibbs. What are you talking about?”

“I know you were joking when you proposed, but I had to accept even if it would only be an oneiric wedding.”

“Just stop. We’ll talk about it later, like you said.” Tony couldn’t afford to be distracted, right now.

McGee and Bishop hadn’t made it to this chapel, yet, and when Tony asked about their seaman he was actually recognized. About halfway through the explanation of how the petty officer had started working for them, Bishop and McGee showed up. Now that they knew where he was working on the side, maybe they could figure out why and how he was targeted.

The mysterious bit, though, was that he’d quit months ago. They had no idea why he would have been targeted. Bishop and McGee had come up empty. Their one clue seemed to be worthless.

”McGee. Check his financials. There has to be something he was doing recently that would explain this,” Gibbs ordered.

“Vegas was a bust. We should head back,” Tony suggested.

Gibbs nodded. Together the team headed for the airport and a flight back to where the petty officer had been found. By the time they landed, McGee had a pretty good idea of what happened to their petty officer. 

It appeared that he’d found someone who loved his brand of crazy and they were going to get married. However, he’d wanted to get married in his Elvis impersonator outfit, so they’d gone for a chapel that wouldn’t be bothered by that, but that also didn’t have it’s own Elvis impersonator. Or at least, that’s what the wedding invitations they’d sent out said. 

“I guess we’re getting married, after all,” Tony joked.

“The chapel they went to is in Boston.”

“Book us new flight plans, McGee.”

”On it, boss.”

Once they were on their new flights McGee turned to Bishop, “Are Tony and Gibbs really going to get married?”

“Looks that way.”

“But they’re not even dating.”

“You know we can hear you, McGee.”

Tim blushed, “It’s true though.”

“You don’t have to be in love to get married, you know.”

“You don’t love me?” Gibbs stared at Tony in shock.

Tony glanced between Gibbs and the rest of the team. “This isn’t the right place to talk about it, Gibbs.”

“If not now, then when? We’re going to be married in a couple of hours.”

“What will be will be. Let’s find our dead petty officer’s murderer first.”

McGee glanced between Tony and Gibbs. “How are they going to get married when they can’t even talk to each other about their feelings?”

Bishop shrugged, “Things will work out somehow, Tim. You just have to have faith.”

Tim shot Bishop a wide-eyed look. “How can you be so calm about this?”

“What’s there to be upset about? It’s Tony and Gibbs’ decision. If they’re fine with it, who are we to disagree.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it? Are you saying you don’t trust Tony and Gibbs?”

Tim spluttered. “That’s not it at all.”

“Then what is your problem, Tim?”

“Yeah, Tim. Do you have an issue with two guys getting married?” Tony prodded.

“What? No. I’m not homophobic. It’s just weird. You and Gibbs?”

“What’s weird about that?” Gibbs growled.

Tim gulped, “Not a thing, boss.”

Tony ruffled Tim’s hair. “Aw, Probie. It’s fine. Even if we get married, it won’t change anything. I promise.”

“Tony, stop that.” Tim batted Tony’s hand away from his hair.

“Then stop worrying, Probie. Everything is fine.”

”Wait. Why are you two getting married anyway? We don’t even know that this is a serial killer. Why would going in as a couple reveal anything about what happened to our seaman?”

“That’s just it. We won’t know without checking the place out. Better not to tip our hand if we don’t have to. Now, hush. We have a wedding to prepare.”

The team nodded and as the plane landed, they made plans for who would do what to organize this amazing wedding. Tony and Gibbs headed for a formal dress shop to get tuxedos while Bishop and McGee went to get them rings and witnesses and everything else that would be needed for a wedding. 

“One of us needs to be Elvis.”

“That’s definitely you, DiNozzo.”

“And what are you going to wear, Gibbs?”

“Did you have something in mind?”

“Well let’s see what they have.”

Tony and Gibbs entered the costume shop together. While Gibbs was quick to find an Elvis costume for Tony to wear, Tony took considerably longer finding his own costume for Gibbs to wear. He finally found the perfect costume, however, and brought it over for Gibbs’ inspection.

“You want me to be a vampire?”

“Not just any vampire, one of the sparkling vampires from Twilight.”

“Why do you want me to be a sparkly vampire?”

“Come on, Gibbs. After that declaration of love, you are the sparkliest human I’ve ever met.”

Gibbs bumped shoulders with Tony. “We’re in this together.”

“I know, Gibbs. Let’s go find us a murderer.”

They met up with McGee and Bishop who had found their own outfits and gotten a pair of rings. Together the four of them entered the same wedding chapel that the petty officer went to. Nothing seemed suspicious and they completed the wedding ceremony with no problems. 

The wedding license was signed and everything. Tony and Gibbs were officially married now and yet there was no sign of the person who attacked the seaman. The team exchanged looks and moved to leave. 

“Did the petty officer complete his marriage?” Tony posed thoughtfully.

“Uh. Let me check.”

“What are you thinking, Tony?” Gibbs prodded.

“I’m thinking that maybe his fiance was the one who killed him and they never actually made it to the chapel for the ceremony.”

“You’re right, Tony. The wedding license was never filed.”

“Let’s find the fiance then, McGee.”

McGee nodded and started typing away on his computer. “Found her.”

“Great. Let’s go get her. See what she knows.”

Of course, when they arrived at her house, she took one look at them and darted off. Tony sighed and chased after her. “Why do they always run?”

Finally, Tony tackled her to the ground and put her in cuffs. They took her back to headquarters and put her in interrogation. Unsurprisingly, Gibbs easily broke her in interrogation and she confessed to killing the petty officer.

The team quickly typed up their reports and submitted them, so that they could go home. “Wait. What are you guys going to do? You’re still married for real,” Tim questioned.

“Don’t worry about it, Tim. We’ll sort it out.” Tony nodded at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded back. With a wave, Tony left for his apartment. He had a bag to pack and a husband to talk to.

It wasn’t that he hated Gibbs. He just wasn’t sure about being married to him. He didn’t actually believe that Gibbs loved him as much as he claimed. It all seemed like a major prank to him.

”Did you mean it when you said you didn’t love me?” Gibbs asked as Tony walked in the door to his house.

“You’ve always been my boss, Gibbs. I never let myself think about feelings.”

“So is this the we’re getting a divorce talk? Would be the fastest divorce I’ve ever had.”

“Nah, but we definitely put the cart before the horse. I expect many dates.”

Gibbs looked up at Tony hopefully. “You’re going to give us a chance?”

“Yeah, but you know we’re going to need another wedding. We didn’t even invite our fathers.”

“No problem. I expect you to write your own vows for the next one, however.”

“And when is the next wedding going to be?”

“I’m thinking next week?”

“That’s fast, don’t you think?”

“Why wait? I know what I want.”

“So you do.” The corner of Tony’s mouth tilted up in a small smile.

It definitely wasn’t all sunshine and roses, however. Gibbs was still a bastard and while he loved Tony his personality hadn’t suddenly changed. There were arguments over dirty clothes on the floor, dirty dishes, and many other things. 

Honestly, Tony didn’t really expect Gibbs to actually arrange a second wedding. So he was shocked when on their next weekend off, Gibbs spirited him away to a tropical beach. They were met there by not only their fathers, but also Bishop and McGee and a number of their other colleagues.

This ceremony was world’s above the previous one. Gibbs had gone all out. When the time came to say their vows, Tony found himself beyond touched by the words of love that Gibbs uttered.

Tony shared his own vows from the heart, but they felt paltry compared to what Gibbs offered. If the smile on Gibbs’ face was anything to go by, however, he didn’t agree. The kiss at the end was everything the most romantic soul could wish for.

They were really together now. Even McGee could see how good for each other they were. Which wasn’t to say that everything was great, but Tony and Gibbs were on the same page now.

Nothing changed at the office. At home, however, well they had their ups and downs, but were generally happy. They still had a lot to learn about each other, but Tony wasn’t worried. 

He may not love Gibbs as much as Gibbs loved him, but he knew it would happen with time, especially with the determination that Gibbs had already shown him to lavish love and affection on him. He was actually looking forward to seeing the romantic in Gibbs come out. He’d enjoyed working with Gibbs for years, but this was a side Tony had only ever imagined seeing in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
